


Take My Place

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”





	Take My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #

“Oh, Dr. Mallard,” said Jimmy, turning around to find the older man standing in the doorway and hastily taking out his earbuds. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s quite all right, my boy,” Ducky said. “I admit to being somewhat distracted myself.”

“Something I can help with?”

He smiled. “In a moment, perhaps. But it just struck me how at ease you seem in autopsy, how much you _belong_ here now. I was right to retire.”

“Dr. Mallard…”

“It’s only the truth, Dr. Palmer.”

Jimmy paused, then smiled back. “Now, about the thing you needed help with…?”

THE END


End file.
